


Beyond the boundary

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Kudos: 1





	Beyond the boundary

"So, Castello, look me in the eyes right now and tell me-"

Castello turned to face his brother nonchalantly. "If I'm dating Mara? No, I'm not."

Kian sputtered. "But you, a-and she... You're always all over each other."

"You're so squeamish, Kian. I'd cuddle you too if you asked." Castello said with a smirk. Silence, and then laughter. "Yeah, you're right, I wouldn't. I like you, but not that much."

They wandered down the path to the village gate; Kian for his lookout duties and Castello for, hm, moral support? Nah, he was about to sneak out. If you could really call it that. He hadn't planned on meeting Mara that night, but she had a good record of finding him. Especially tonight, as she knew exactly where he was. 

Kian looked back as Castello had stopped walking, his brother making a confused expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh..." Castello glanced towards the wall briefly, a hand creeping over the edge. "Do me a favor, yeah?"

Kian frowned, "Cover for you? I always do. You're going to owe me big time-"

"No, no. Stand right, about, there? And hold out your arms."

He complied, confused himself. He held out his arms. "Like this?"

"Perfect."

"Tally-ho!!" A voice called out, and their attention flicked immediately towards the sound. It was Mara, coming in hot. 

"Oh my gosh..."

She landed right in Kian's arms, and they toppled over onto the ground. 

"Toldja I'd come visit you this time!" Mara chirped, pleased with herself. Kian howling until she rolled off of him, she gave him the quickest peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the catch, my knight in shining armor."

Kian's face burning red, Castello doubled over in laughter. "Leave! Both of you! Now. Before I go turn you both in!"

"Aww, but I just got here~" Mara teased.


End file.
